A ferroelectric field effect transistor (FeFET) can be used for memory devices. The FeFET typically uses a high-k dielectric material such as hafnium oxide in its gate structure, which allows the device to be scaled down, while integrating it with current CMOS processes. Advantageously, the FeFET can maintain its logic state even when power is removed.
Highly scaled non-volatile memory (NVM) FeFETs show strong area and geometry dependencies. Fringing fields from the internal depolarization field at the FeFETs gate corner, though, can cause significant variation of the electrical parameters.